Rise of the Fallen Celestial:Dragon Quest IX
by ShiroKamikaze
Summary: The story of Shiro's adventures with her new found friends. Very funny,but also adventurous.Dragon Quest IX series, Shiro's P.O.V
1. PROLOGUE

**In this Dragon Quest IX all ****Celestrian****s have the same color of eyes in this story. Oh and only Celestrians have this eye color and they have blue blood. * Weird I know***

**Disclaimer: I only own some of these characters not the game. If I did I would scream and run around like an idiot.**

**;3**

PROLOGUE

THE BOY WITH THE BROKEN WING

Shiro pulled on Apus major's pants legs can I take a small break she asked. She was four and a half and she just had just started her training. Hmmmm I don't know he replied. Pleaaaasssee she was making a puppy face now. Ok ,sure but for only ten minutes. Yay she said and ran off to the World Tree.

I looked up at the tree. Whoa it's huge I thought. What would be like to climb that? …..Five seconds later I was up in the trees branches. I can see everything from here I thought. Then I looked to my left and saw a boy with Crimson red hair. His right wing was broken and he was glaring at me and crouching*in a pouncing position*. He was daring me to me to come closer with his ice electric blue eyes that were rimmed with gold. He looked tired and sleepy, but he had Claws on his hands so he was ether a Thief, Martial Artist or some other unnamed vocation. When I stopped I was eye to eye with him. Hello I said. Hello he echoed back. What happened to your wing? Oh…Um… I had an accident…with….with a small….dinosaur. _WTF a small dinosaur_ I said to myself. Where are you going to be the guardian of then? I'm not allowed…to be a….guardian. What! Why? He shrugged. I asked more questions and he slow softened up to me. We both sat there played games, talked, and laughed. He sat by me and started humming while he had his head in my lap. Later he asked if we could be friends.

Please…I've…. never..had…a friend before he sputtered sitting up. Why don't you have any friends? He shrugged looking down sadly. Sure I said happily. Then he gave me a necklace to wear that was matching his. It was in shape of a heart lined with silver and gold on a chain. I looked up at him. Then he said I…I was supposed to give it to…..to the first friend I made… that's what.. I was told. Where ever you are…it's supposed to… glow.. as long as… other is alive…and well. Also.. what's your name? It's Shiroihana Su`tāenjeru or just Shiro for short I chirped putting the necklace on.

SHIRO! APUS MAJOR IS LOOKING FOR YOU AND HE SEEMS PISSED HE SAID IT'S BEEN LONGER THAN TEN MINUTES! Shit I said. Who's that.. he sounds… scary the boy asked? That's Aquila he seems happy that means I have to go. Preparing to move down the tree I remembered. I hugged him and said I hope to see you again. Then I asked one more question.

"What's your name?"

"Me?"

"_No the squirrel behind you"._

"Yes you".

"Kuroyuri Kowaretatenshi"

"Kuro"

I still haven't seen the boy with the broken wing again. I know he's still out there somewhere, because my necklace still glows the color of his electric blue eyes that his were rimmed with gold. As long as it glows I know I will see Kuro maybe in this world or the next world, but we will meet again

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquila is such a spaz in this Dragon Quest. Oh Aquila anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest IX just some for its characters.**

CH.1

I PET A DINOSAUR AND MY TEACHER SCREAMS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL

**~%**0**%O%**0**%~**

Shiroihana Sutāenjeru guardian of angel falls you have come a long way and it is my great honor to g….. SHIRO get the hell over here and stop petting that ferocious beast. I frowned and turned to look at him. Do you mean the cat I'm holding I asked"? Yes! It could scratch you eyeballs out Aquila shouted.

"You're an idiot".

"I am not I'm just concerned"

"…"

"For your safety"

"Oh safety my ass your just afraid of a cat I said putting the animal down".

Meow? The cat ran off in the distance.

Yea right I'm not afraid of any cat he snapped. Oh I'm so sorr...hey do you see that I asked? See what? That! I can't anything that far away! "…."

What am I suppose…? He was interrupted as I pulled him to what he thought to be a random direction. What where who where are we going? Just keep flying I responded.

They landed quickly their wings scattering dust up into the air. All three monsters spun surprised by their sudden appearance. How in the hell did you see from that far Aquila questioned dodging a slime attack. I don't know she said pulling out her sword while kicking slime into the sky so far it was just a speck. I must need glasses then he said ripping through a cruel cumber. She shrugged her shoulders and dodged the slime that tried to tackle her. Sadly it kept on going and rammed into Aquila's face. It quickly bit into his wing and that's when he lost it.

I sat on the sideline as Aquila screamed; after five seconds I stood up and started petting the slime until it popped off his wing. It sort of purred in my arms as I stroked it, and Aquila looked at me as if I were crazy what it's just a-holy crap what the heck am I holding! The slime had turn into what looked like a smaller version of a T-rex. I then screamed and then Aquila screamed until it spoke. Stop screaming please! We both stop in mid run in the air with are hands in the air and mouth wide open. Then the raptor thing gasped and turned invisible. We stared at where it had been, then at another, then back at the spot.

A blue thing hit Shiro in the face. Ow she said glaring at it. Shiro this is Benevolence-I know what it is Aquila. Good. All I want to know is did it come from that girl and old guy and where did that small raptor thing go? Aquila shrugged I don't want to know and we should get going we're late. She nodded and they flew off to somewhere with something moving inside her bag and a small head peering around the corner of the "Welcome to Angel Falls" sign disappeared quickly and gasping. Saying "what the hell did I just see".

**~%**0**%O%**0**%~**


End file.
